


Gaulois et Sorcier

by Akebonomimichan



Series: Compilation des nuits des lemons de la Ficothèque Ardente [24]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3449021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilbert et Francis vont au Carnaval de Cologne déguisés, mais surtout sans Antonio.<br/>Thème : Carnaval de Cologne<br/>Mots complémentaires : sorcier, hurler, Gaulois<br/>Amitié</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gaulois et Sorcier

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis envoûtée par le PruFra. Une lectrice m’a jetée un sort. Elle arrive même à faire sortir des thèmes pareils sur le site dont je suis l’administratrice. Désenvoutez-moi !  
> Plus sérieusement, ce thème est généré aléatoirement, puisque c’est un participant qui tire le thème à partir d’un tableau. Comme on me parle PruFra depuis un moment, eh bien, ça m’a fait vraiment bizarre.
> 
> Essayez de deviner les déguisements des personnages. Je pense que c'est assez facile pour l'un d'eux.
> 
> Je fais brièvement référence aux événements tragiques de janvier dernier en France (rien de polémique, puisque c'est une référence appropriée au contexte).
> 
> APH appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya.

Alors qu’ils attendaient le défilé des chars dans la foule, Francis pinça les côtes à Gilbert à travers son blazer noir et jaune.

« T’es pas dans le thème…, le titilla Francis avec un sourire amusé.

-          Mais si, voyons… Je te signale que ce n’est pas facile pour quelqu’un d’aussi awesome et inimitable que moi. J’ai dû faire appel à toute mon énergie awesome pour dégotter cette idée de déguisement, se justifia Gilbert.

-          Il te suffisait de mettre un costume de Serpentard ou de Gryffondor pour faire sorcier. Une arme japonaise, franchement…

-          Une arme magique… Je ne suis pas aussi facile que toi. En tout cas, ça te va trop bien la moustache !

-          Ouais, t’as vu. Elle est toute douce. »

Évidemment, Gilbert toucha les deux extrémités de la moustache blonde que Francis avait fait pousser en quelques jours. Être une nation avec des capacités régénératrices possédait quelques avantages. Cet idiot de Gilbert attarda le bout de ses doigts sur ses lèvres.

« Awesome, Francis, la transformation ! En fait, j’attendais quelque chose dans le genre de ta part… Un peu plus chevelu peut-être…

-          Je n’allais pas provoquer une syncope à mon gouvernement. Ils auraient cru que je virai hard rock avant que je me fasse des tresses.

-          Les Gaulois et le hard rock, s’esclaffa Gilbert. Awesome ! »

Francis rit avec lui en s’imaginant les villageois de son enfance, sur la place centrale, en train d’écouter ce genre de musique et de faire tournoyer leurs magnifiques cheveux. Gilbert lui tendit une bière quand il eut fini de s’esclaffer. Il en apprécia la première gorgée. Il faisait chaud au milieu de tous ses gens et il devait parler fort pour que Gilbert l’entende.

« Je suis cool comme ça, demanda Gilbert en remontant le bandeau gris où était inscrit le nom de son personnage.

-          Tu devrais garder cette longueur de cheveux.

-          Je n’aime vraiment pas en avoir dans les yeux.

-          Tes cheveux longs, on dirait de la neige. J’adore. »

Ce fut à son tour de papouiller son ami. Les yeux rouge braise le dévoraient, alors qu’il mettait une mèche de côté pour mieux s’y plonger. Tant qu’Antonio se montrait absent, ils pouvaient tester leurs limites dans ce jeu de séduction.

« Fais attention, le gel doit accrocher les doigts. »

Francis aimait ce sourire tendre chez Gilbert, celui qu’il n’avait que pour lui. Gilbert se rapprocha perceptiblement de lui, mettant sa main sur hanche ceinturée de vert, provoquant cette chaleur insidieuse dans son bas-ventre. Depuis quand se désiraient-ils ?

« Je n’ai pas une jolie Maka qui m’accompagne, mais j’ai beaucoup plus awesome.

-          Qu’est-ce qu’il fout Antonio ? »

Francis changea de sujet, parce qu’il était gêné de leur proximité nouvelle. Depuis quelque temps, ils cherchaient le moindre prétexte pour se toucher. Pourquoi ce n’était pas arrivé avant ? Cet élan commun les happait inexorablement l’un vers l’autre, alors qu’une part d’eux voulait préserver leur amitié.

Gilbert se fit bousculer. Il se porta légèrement vers lui pour retrouver son équilibre. Francis fut encore plus conscient du corps de son ami contre le sien.

« Oh… Pardon… Je crois qu’on a définitivement perdu notre Rodrigue… Franchement, il n’assure pas comme meilleur ami. Je lui avais donné rendez-vous ici, il y a plusieurs heures… Ah, mon portable sonne… »

Étonné, Francis le regarda ouvrir un zip sur la fausse faux en dents de scie rouge et noire qui lui servait d’accessoire pour en extirper son portable. Ne pas le complimenter sur son idée de génie.

« Il a dû faire demi-tour à l’aéroport.

-          Un problème en Espagne, s’inquiéta Francis.

-          Avec Romano… »

Ils levèrent les yeux au ciel en féminisant le ton d’Antonio quand il disait le surnom de son petit copain :

« Lovi chéri ! »

Francis rougit de honte, quand il s’aperçut qu’ils avaient attiré l’attention sur eux. Il sursauta quand Gilbert entrechoqua sa bière avec la sienne. Son regard s’accrocha au sien, mutin et heureux.

« On n’est que tous les deux alors, mon beau Gaulois. Profitons-en ! »

Gilbert tira sur l’encolure de son haut noir, caressant légèrement le haut de sa poitrine. Francis baissa immédiatement la tête. Leur habitude de s’envoyer des piques de ce genre ne lui transmettait pas les mêmes sensations qu’auparavant. Et pourtant, mon beau Gaulois ne lui paraissait pas vraiment un terme approprié pour renforcer son désir.

« Attends. Même les chaussures, s’exclama Francis, ravi de se sortir de ce pétrin.

-          Eh, ouais ! Tu as vu la classe ! Jaune avec les lisérés. Et le pantalon bordeaux, ça me va trop bien…

-          Il est un peu moulant ton pantalon pour un personnage en jogging.

-          Il ne faut jamais rater une occasion de se mettre en valeur. Francis, les braies rouges, ça ne te va pas. Le rouge te va, tu es diablement sexy avec… mais les braies…

-          Attends, tu dis ça à un Gaulois pur souche ! C’est juste passé de mode.

-          Je le dis au Gaulois pur souche, capitale de la mode au XXe siècle.

-          Je suis sûre que c’était très tendance avant Jésus Christ, se défendit Francis, en faisant un petit mouvement avec ses cheveux bouclés.

-          Les petites ailes sur ta tête, c’est mignon, ça te donne l’air d’un ange.

-          Tu as beaucoup d’imagination, Gil.

-          Eh oui ! Franny, je suis awesome ! »

Gilbert passa son bras sur ses épaules. Son corps, ce traître, se porta naturellement contre lui. Combien de fois s’étaient-ils donné l’accolade sans que ce puisse prêter à confusion ? Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ? Était-il atteint par le côté awesome de la séduction de Prusse ?

Gilbert tentait de le séduire. De manière un peu maladroite et, je m’as-tu-vu à trois cents kilomètres, mais en même temps très ambiguë pour deux amis de longue date.

Francis ne savait pas sur quel pied danser. Là, au milieu de la foule, il se sentait un peu perdu avec son meilleur ami. Ses sentiments lui semblaient dilués dans la masse de siècles d’une forte amitié. Pourquoi maintenant ?

« Qu’est-ce qui te tracasse ? »

Et Gilbert le connaissait beaucoup trop bien.

« Problème interne.

-          Hé. Détends-toi. Janvier est terminé… »

Francis fit un sourire crispé au souvenir de l’attentat. Les derniers temps avaient été vraiment difficiles pour lui

« … et je suis là pour te protéger. S’il y en a qui doit tomber, c’est moi. Je suis inutile maintenant. Ludwig se débrouille pas trop mal. Normal, je lui ai tout appris.

-          Ne dis pas de bêtises, Gil. »

Francis venait de mettre le doigt sur sa véritable peur, celle de perdre à jamais Gilbert. Chaque jour, il se demandait s’il le reverrait souriant et bien en vie. Une nation, sans pays, survivait quelque temps. Pour encore combien de temps ?

« Tu as raison. Je suis East maintenant. Lovino survit bien en étant le Sud de son pays, pourquoi pas moi en représentant l’Est de l’Allemagne. Ne te fais pas de souci. Franny ! Ton casque est chiant ! Je ne peux pas t’ébouriffer les cheveux.

-          Par contre, moi, je peux le faire avec les tiens ! Ah, pour une fois !

-          Arrête, Francis ! Je déteste ça ! »

Francis avait réussi à se défaire de son étreinte grâce à cette tactique. Un mouvement enthousiaste de la foule et des bruits de fanfare annoncèrent le début du défilé du Carnaval. Gilbert se tenait vraiment près de lui et Francis se demandait s’il n’avait pas reçu des directives de la part de Ludwig. L’existence des nations n’était plus connue du grand public, mais la prudence était requise à cause des évènements récents.

Il n’aurait peut-être pas du sortir en pleine manifestation carnavalesque pour se changer les idées.

« Du calme, lui murmura Gilbert à l’oreille. On est là pour s’amuser. Tout va bien se passer. Tu as vu cette bande de schtroumpfs ? J’adore ce bleu ! »

Gilbert l’avait enlacé, le sentant fragile. Il aimait être entouré de ses bras forts, lui prouvant son existence, là près de lui.

Qu’avait-il à perdre à l’embrasser et à lui avouer son attirance ? Ils s’entendaient bien. Gilbert ne le prendrait pas mal. Il pourrait même se mettre à balbutier pour lui signifier son refus, puis il insisterait pour rester son ami.

La musique festive et l’enthousiasme de la foule commencèrent à le détendre et à lui faire oublier le mois précédent. Gilbert lui glissait des commentaires sur les costumes et sur les chars qui défilaient et lui ajoutait son petit grain de sel, en riant et en trinquant avec lui.

Les gens hurlaient, riaient et chantaient à tous les coins de rue. Les couleurs toutes plus vives les unes que les autres flashaient les yeux.

On oubliait les moments difficiles et on s’amusait partout.

Alors lui aussi, il oubliait juste le temps de cette après-midi et se réjouissait de tout ce bonheur après tant de larmes.

Gilbert le berçait encore dans ses bras, dans l’espace restreint qu’ils occupaient. Quand les roses furent distribuées, il tendit la main pour en attraper une.

« Sans ton accessoire séduction, tu étais bien perdu, le charria Gilbert avant de réceptionner quelque chose à son tour.

-          Qu’est-ce que c’est ?

-          Un bonbon au caramel. Tu le veux ?

-          On n’a qu’à partager, osa Francis.

-          Et comment veux-tu partager un bonbon de cette taille, le génie gaulois ? 

-          Tatata… »

Francis prit le petit bonbon, le sortir de son enveloppe et le prit entièrement en bouche. La saveur délicieuse du caramel envahit son palais.

« Je n’appelle pas ça partager ! »

Francis se retourna dans ses bras, posa les siens sur ses épaules, lui sourit en évitant d’avaler la sucrerie et lui fit d’un air enthousiaste.

« French kiss ! »

Gilbert ricana devant son audace et n’hésita pas à ravir sa bouche à la quête de cette douceur.

Francis ouvrit immédiatement ses lèvres, ravi que Gilbert se jette ainsi sur lui. Sa langue impétueuse vint toucher délicieusement la sienne pour récupérer le bonbon. Un frisson de désir le parcourut quand il soustrait le bonbon à son ravisseur grâce à ses dents.

« Tu triches, là ! »

Il eut de nouveau droit à un baiser approfondi. Il souhaitait que ce bonbon ne fonde jamais, alors qu’il jouait avec Gilbert pour sa possession. Il finit par lui accorder de mauvaise grâce. Il voulait encore ses lèvres contre les siennes et sa langue fouillant sa bouche.

Gilbert acheva le bonbon, son visage encore prêt du sien, puis l’embrassa à nouveau juste du bout des lèvres.

« Oh ! Soul embrasse Astérix !

-          Oh ! Je crois qu’on est démasqué, s’en amusa Gilbert.

-          Je ne crois pas que les deux personnages soient de la même époque et de la même région géographique.

-          Tu as oublié que je suis une arme magique.

-          Ah, oui, tout est possible alors. 

-          Tout est awesome possible, soupira Gilbert.

-          Entre nous » compléta Francis.

Le sourire et la joie de Gilbert ne le trompèrent pas sur ses intentions concernant l’évolution de leur relation.

« Je t’aime, lui déclara Gilbert.

-          Moi aussi, sourit Francis. Pourquoi on se prend la tête ?

-          Je ne sais pas. Dis-le-moi ! C’est toi, le pays de l’amour.

-          Justement, c’est mieux quand on se séduit et on se désire. »

Francis sentit le souffle de Gilbert trembler contre sa joue, puis ses lèvres se poser à nouveau sur sa bouche. Le baiser fut plus passionné que le premier, car il n’y avait plus aucun obstacle pour les entraver dans la découverte des sensations. Francis gémit quand Gilbert aspira agréablement sa langue. Son corps se porta contre le sien, recherchant le contact et plus de plaisir. Les mains de Gilbert, chaudes et fortes, agrippèrent son haut. Francis voulait se trouver loin de la foule, juste avec Gilbert, pour savourer leur mise en couple.

Gilbert embrassa chastement son cou, avant de s’effacer légèrement. Francis se replaça contre lui.

« Franny. Franchement, ne teste pas ma patience.

-          Justement, je me demande quand tu vas craquer et me ramener à l’hôtel.

-          Tu vas tout faire pour ?

-          Oui, sourit Francis.

-          OK. Gagnons du temps ! »

Étonné, Francis sentit la main de Gilbert se glisser dans la sienne et l’entraîner dans la foule.

« Petit joueur, le titilla Francis.

-          Ça fait un moment que je te tourne autour !

-          J’avais remarqué !

-          Tortionnaire !

-          Heureusement, Antonio est très occupé avec Lovino ces temps-ci ! Tu as le champ libre pour me draguer !

-          Oh, comme c’est bizarre et awesome de sa part !

-          Trop étrange ! Notre meilleur ami ne veut plus s’amuser avec nous !

-          Ne t’inquiète pas ! Il reviendra en force pour nous embêter !

-          Il est parfois aussi lourd que toi !

-          Faut croire que t’aimes ça ! »

Francis rit de se sentir aussi simplement amoureux de celui qui avait été pendant des siècles son meilleur ami et son confident.

Gilbert se retourna vers lui et l’embrassa à nouveau, sans crier gare.

« Ça m’avait trop manqué ! »

Une sensation de bonheur l’envahit. Dès qu’une occasion se présentait, ils s’échangeaient des baisers comme des adolescents. C’était amusant et plaisant.

Seulement, une fois, seuls dans leur chambre d’hôtel, les baisers prirent une tout autre tournure. Plus sensuelle, plus sexuelle. Leurs tenues carnavalesques furent vite abandonnées au sol. Sentir son corps excité contre le sien faisait monter en flèche son désir. Les caresses se donnaient librement et les baisers affluaient. Gilbert l’entraîna sur le lit, le positionna sur le dos et prit en main son sexe. Il gémit que sa région basse soit enfin sollicitée et alla s’emparer à son tour de la virilité de son amant.

Francis adorait ce voile blanc de cheveux sur la tête de Gilbert, même s’il semblait gêné par celui-ci.

Gilbert lui sourit et l’embrassa à nouveau, alors qu’il soulevait l’une de ses jambes, caressant l’intérieur de la cuisse. Il aimait ça. Lui avoir parlé auparavant de ses préférences lui semblait être l’une de ses meilleures idées.

Francis râla de ne plus sentir la main de Gilbert autour de son pénis.

« Chut. Tu vas aimer la suite. »

Gilbert s’empara du lubrifiant.

« Heu… préservatifs, demanda Gilbert.

-          Je suis clean. C’est bon. »

On ne pouvait pas dire que les maladies sexuelles les dérangeaient longtemps en tant que nation, mais elles pouvaient être embarrassantes dans une relation durable.

« Super… Moi aussi, c’est bon.

-          Génial. Dépêche-toi… »

Francis laissa Gilbert le préparer, attendant impatiemment de l’avoir en lui. Le plaisir qu’il avait ressenti jusque-là ne lui suffisait pas. Il lui fallait tout de Gilbert. Ressentir l’union de leurs corps, la façon dont ils se choyaient et la force de leurs sentiments.

Il ne lâcha pas les yeux rouges remplis d’émotions de Gilbert quand il lui fit l’amour tendrement.

Chaque vague de plaisir en amenait une autre, renforcée par les gestes doux et passionnés de son amant.

Pantelant, l’orgasme le happa de toutes ses forces quand Gilbert vint à bout de son corps et de son âme.


End file.
